1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating structure of a rotary member disposed in a press molding apparatus.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, as a rotary member (rotating die or swing die) to be disposed in a press molding apparatus, a configuration as shown in FIGS. 11 to 13 is known. Side portions 2 having a predetermined width are integrally provided at both end portions of a rotary member 1, and the side portions 2 each are provided with a depression 3. Supporting shafts 4 are fixedly fitted in the depressions 3 using bolts 5, and extremity portions 4a of the supporting shafts 4 are axially supported in bearing holes 7 of bearings 6 in a rotatable state, respectively. The bearings 6 are attached to a main body, not shown, and a plate member receiving portion 8 is disposed on an upper portion of the main body.
As rotary members configured as described above, for example, those disclosed in JP-A-2005-249019 (FIGS. 6 to 10) and JP-A-2007-283352 (FIGS. 1 to 5) are known.
The rotary member 1 in the prior art includes the side portions 2 having a predetermined width for attaching the supporting shafts 4 and also includes the bearings 6 configured to axially support the supporting shafts 4. Therefore, the rotary member 1 has drawbacks such that existence of spaces therefor hinders downsizing of the rotary member and that the number of components increases correspondingly and hence the manufacturing cost of the press molding apparatus is increased.